With the popularization of end-user devices (e.g. mobile phone, tablet computer, and portable computer, etc.), they have become indispensable from people's life and work environment.
Ports (e.g., headphone jack, USB (Universal Serial Bus) ports or USB Type-C ports) are provided in current end-user devices for connecting to other devices. However, due to the limited size of an end-user device, only a few ports can be provided. Also, the space between the ports provided is relatively tight. When a port in an end-user device is in use to connect to a particular device, due to the volume of the particular device or the size of the connector of the particular device being physically too big, other ports in the end-user device can easily become inaccessible for connecting another device.
As described above, there are low and/or inefficient port usage problems existed in current end-user devices.